Personally identifiable information, sometimes referred to as personally identifying information, is any information that can be used to identify, distinguish, locate, or contact an individual. Such information may include, for example, an individual's name, address, social security number, date and place of birth, mother's maiden name, financial information (e.g., debit card numbers, credit card numbers, banking information, etc.), employer names, biometric records, and medical, educational, financial, and employment information. Protecting an individual's personally identifiable information can inhibit the ability of malicious parties from causing physical, economic, and emotional harm to the individual.
The disclosed embodiments are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.